


[Podfic] Sail Across the Sky Just to Get to You by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: “You’re so important to me,” Shiro says. He looks at Keith, as if waiting for the response.“Yeah,” Keith says. “You’re important to me, too, Shiro.”“Yeah?” Shiro whispers, and Keith can’t place the tone, or the reason why he should look so relieved following Keith’s statement.“Of course,” Keith tells him.Or: The one where Shiro and Keith start dating, but Keith doesn't know that.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] Sail Across the Sky Just to Get to You by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sail Across the Sky Just to Get to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237484) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> Thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream) for letting me podfic this fic and please check out their other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/TQ9Xt7j)

  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [106.0mb/02:00:34]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i6c9q4dhtcph9eh/%255BVLD_Sheith%255D_Sail_Across_the_Sky_Just_to_Get_to_You_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/LZC9sSgD83Y)



**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods/status/1332068064125358087?s=20)]
> 
> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
